Goodbye
by Academy6
Summary: He never loved you anyway. Don't sit around and cry. Your new power made you stronger. It's time to say goodbye. Slash. Creepy Oc. Songfic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Song is sung by Lana Del Rey**

**Please read!**

**Tell me in the comments if you read this authors note lol. Anyway, this is an au based off an idea I had and the love I have for the song Old Money. You should totally listen to it before this but whatever you do is cool...I guess. **

**You'd probably like it better if you listened to the song. It's called Old Money by Lana Del Rey. If you haven't already heard it go listen you wont regret it. Enjoy, review, listen, and don't flame :)**

Chase bit his lip as a warm hand rested on his naked shoulder. The air around him was cold but the soft contact with the older man's fingers warmed every inch of his body. His stomach rested on the metal railing of the bedroom's balcony while his hands held him up on the chilling surface. A man's arms enticed him in a hug from behind. Chase didn't move away, but snuggled closer.

Alcohol lingered in Dao's breath, the smell filling Chase's nose like it always does. Because that's what Dao smells like. Alcohol and cigars; faintly, if you really inhaled the scent of the other man, you could sense the smell of washed out cologne from the morning. Many would find it repulsing.

The wrenched stench of an obvious drunk drowning himself in aged cologne. Yet Chase can't get enough of it. The older man's nose was in the crook of his neck, breathing deeply. It almost tickled, so Chase smiled.

They were quiet on the balcony, Dao's warm fingers beginning to travel in other places on his body. Chase let him. His long hair hid his face from the night, a shield from the outside world. The half dragon licked his dry lips and pulled his hair out of the way, just so his lover could see his better side. Dao's chuckle vibrated his back.

The moon light shined in his hazel eyes and he flashed a stare at the old man's face.

_Blue Hydrangea_

_Cold cash, Divine,_

_Cashmere, cologne _

_and white sunshine._

"How'd it go?" Dao curiously asked. He was still gently nipping at the soft skin under the younger's chin. Chase snorted angrily. Straight to the point of course.

"Fine." Dao stopped and looked at the boy he was holding to his chest. Chase looked mad, his eyes colder than before. The forty year old man brushed the teens hair back until it rested neatly on his back.

"Just fine, or fine because you're mad at me?" Chase rolled his eyes and turned, now completely facing his lover. Dao almost shrunk away at the dark eyes that greeted him. He knew the monk seemed different. Anger and rage radiated off of him, not the usual happy and lovey dovey he usually gets. He didn't leave though, just pulled Chase closer by the waist.

"It worked. I'm immortal now and shall never age." Dao smiled and buried his face in Chase's mostly covered chest.

"I knew you'd keep me happy." He laughed. "When I first saw you, I thought to myself 'What a beautiful young man.' Your hair and face and body were just to much for me to handle. I couldn't just let you go. I couldn't just let you not be mine. I would never leave you, my...my angelic snake. I love you so much, Chase."

_Red Racing cars, _

_Sunset in Vine._

_The kids were _

_young and pretty._

Chase's eye twitched. Dao had no idea how much drinking the Lao Mang Lone Soup had hurt him. Physically and mentally. It wasn't the effect he was expecting, but he almost didn't care.

"You didn't yesterday." He spoke through gritted teeth. Dao stopped in his tracks, looking up to examine his lovers face.

"What do you mean?" His dumbstruck voice inquired. The graying man studied his lovers angry expression with confusion in his brown eyes. "Chase?" The younger kept his gaze on the man's face as he spoke.

"Do you recall our conversation yesterday? And what you said to me during your fit of rage?" Dao shook his head. "You told me that if I didn't do it, than you'd leave me. Just like you left everyone else! That if I didn't stay young and beautiful forever than I'm no better than the rest of them! You said you'd leave me...just like you left them."

Dao held back the urge to slap his consort, only due to the fact he didn't know what the young man is capable of doing with this new power. Before he could retaliate, Chase cut him off.

"All those pretty little girls and boys meant nothing to you, just like me. And yet, you tell me everyday that you love me! You said you loved me more than anyone could ever love me. That you'd always be there for me. But when I said I wouldn't give up my soul for youth, you were ready to leave me like I was nothing to you!" Chase pushed Dao back and went into the room.

_Where have you been?_

_Where did you go? _

_Those summer nights,_

_Seem long ago._

"Chase listen, I loved you more than any of those monks did or could ever. I just wanted you to drink the spell so you could continue to please me the way I want you to! Do you not want to make me happy as well?" He grabbed the sixteen year old's hand in his. Chase snatched it away, almost disgusted.

When he was fourteen, he had attempted to run away. Obviously, it didn't work (he couldn't help but miss his family just because of a uncalled for comment by his brother.) and he had returned home. But it was almost as if no one had noticed. No one questioned where he had gone, no one punished him for being out so late, everything was fine.

This twisted around in Chase mind. Eventually, he turned to the conclusion that no one loved him enough to care. No matter how hard he trained, or how hard he worked, nothing seemed to be as impressive as the things Guan did.

That's when he met Dao. The outsider had said he found everything Chase did to be amazing and powerful. Dao never brought up his brother and never told him anything other than how wonderful he was. Chase, of course, didn't want Dao to change his mind and did everything the man wanted.

Everything the man wanted. He began to drink and smoke with the man. Take strange drugs and have sex anytime the man needed it.

After a while, he fell in love. But lately he started to question what he was in love with. Was it the man who claimed to always love him? The freedom to do whatever he wanted and be happy? Or the pleasureful reassurance that someone loved him?

Chase didn't know, and when it all started out, he didn't care either.

_But now he does._

_So is the girl_

_You used to call,_

_the queen of New York City._

"So what your telling me, is that if I was old and wrinkled right now, you wouldn't love me?" Chase had watched them all go. All the lovers Dao had claimed to love everyday before he cast them out because they where no longer "Youthful". Each night he'd pray he wouldn't be next, swearing to what ever god that was out there that he'd kill himself if he was.

Dao attempted to pull Chase to him but the Teen refused. "Answer me!"

"I wouldn't love you...as much but I'd still...it doesn't matter anyway!" Dao threw his hands in the air. "You promised your life to me remember? How you begged me to never leave you and if I had, you would have found me no matter the distance! It was pathetic and weak! But I still loved you!"

_But if you send for me_

_you know I'll come._

_And if you call for me_

_you know, I'll run._

Chase felt an anger in him he never knew existed. He lunged at the man, grabbing him by the throat and slamming his head into the wood floor. Dao's head was bleeding and he choked on the floor. Chase never let go. He never would, now would he?

_I'll run to you,_

_I'll run to you,_

_I'll run, run, run._

When Chase saw the older man's eyes roll to the back of his head, a small part of him wanted to let go. Your killing the man! He thought. Though, a larger part of him thought happier, Your killing the man!

He only squeezed harder. When the quaking and thrashing stopped, Chase frowned. "Dao?" He asked. The man was cold and his face was a purplish color. Chase gasped and many tears fell down his face. "Oh no." He said with a pained gasp. He just killed a man. He's dead. Dao is dead. "God, please, no!" His slim fingers were still around the man's dead neck. Finally he let go.

He put his head on the unmoving chest and grasped the fabric of the man's robe in his fingers. There was no breathing, no pulse, no anything. He was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

The man he spent two years trying to please and love was just murdered. By his hands. He ran those hands through his now tangled hair. Chase sat up and stared at the corpse beneath him. "I'm sorry." He apologized. It was dead silent. Not the usual, "Come sit on my lap with me. I forgive you." He usually got.

A voice in his head told him not to apologize. But he couldn't keep himself from saying it, over and over again. Each time, he hoped for a response but never received one. The voice in his head continued. "Your going to apologize for killing the man who ruined you? You really are weak." Chase listened. "You get all this power and you sit and cry over him? You should be thanking him! He opened your eyes! Gave you a taste of the real world, and how real people are and act. You just gave another example."

"Stop."

"Stop what? Being right? I think not. You gonna be a baby and kill yourself over him because you killed him? That's how your acting right now."

_I'll come to you_

No.

_I'll come to you_

No! I-

_I'll come, come, come._

"Shut up!" He screamed to no one. The room stayed quiet as he stood and turned. Plans of what to do raced through his mind. He was confused, scared, and so very lonely. He just killed the apparent love of his life with his bare hands! But somehow, he feels better. All this power in him and he's barely grasped the surface. He doesn't need anyone else because he has the strength of a hundred at his finger tips. He smirked to himself finding only one thing he could do now.

"Thank you, Dao. I am forever grateful." With those words being said, he flashed out of the room, leaving the corpse behind to rot. Along with the young Xiaolin monk the man had come to love.

***Wow. I feel good! Did you listen to the song if you hadn't already heard it? It's beautiful. And what I wrote wasn't even the whole thing. I came up with that after I thought that maybe the whole evil transition wasn't crazy immediate. It took...a couple hour but worked out fine in the end. So this was the transition from Good!Chase to Evil!Chase.**

**It is an au so many things aren't the same, but I personally believe Chase was in character. So comment and tell me if you like it! No flames! Chase'll eat them.**

**Haha, take that creepy Oc...**


End file.
